Shandara
Shandara, along with Adarni, Lyonnos and the Avallani Isles, once formed part of the great Avallani Empire. Following the destruction of the Elven Empire in the 1st age, the lands were abandoned by most of the Avallani elves. However, a small group remained, and a new kingdom formed. It’s capital was Avallona, on the Isle of Nalaethas. Whilst the new kingdom of Avallona was more peaceful than the former Empire, they were fiercely territorial, clinging to what little land they had managed to reclaim. The arrival of the mannish folk, led by Ravinda, at the end of the Second Age agitated the Elves, and King Ayurath proved less welcoming than his Argani-kin in the east. He refused to grant sanctuary to the Ravindi, who were fleeing the Death Queen. This led to war between the two races, a brutal and bloody conflict which lasted for years. The Ravindi were outmatched and, towards the end of the war, only a few thousand remained. Ayurath was determined to wipe them all out, in order to secure a final peace for Avallona. Ultimately, Ayurath was slain in battle by Shandathi, daughter of Ravinda. Ayurath’s twin daughters, Ayrania and Zallysa, had cooler heads, and had no desire to destroy the Ravindi. They negotiated a peace with the Mannish-Folk, allowing them to settle on the mainland. They would come under the authority of Queen Zallysa, but could make their own laws within their cities. Centuries of peace ensued, and the two races grew close. Ayrania, sister of the queen, married Lord Ravash, son of Ravinda. Their daughter Amandara Half-Elven, became queen after Ayrania left for the Undying Lands. The land grew prosperous, and the two races intermingled, combining the best aspects of both peoples. The traded with Gorgoza and other southern lands, and grew wealthy. Eventually, however, they grew discontent with Avallona dictating policy. After years of failed negotiating, Queen Amandara, under pressure from her people, declared independence for the Avallonian throne. War broke out almost immediately, between the Avallonians and the Ravindi. Many Ravindi towns were liberated, and the Elves were forced to flee. The Ravindi laid siege to the Celestial Spire in Shaerasa, eventually capturing the city and conquering the isle of Keishaera. Not all Ravindi agreed with the uprising however. Those loyal to Avallona took up arms against their bethren, and a civil war broke out. After years of war and bloodshed, Zallysa granted the Ravindi autonomy, and the land of Shandara was born. Those huans still loyal to Avallona continued to fight, and founded the land of Adarni in the north. Shandara was a mostly Mannish Realm, with large-populations of Half-Elves. Elves were still common and welcome, but most lived with their own communities and still pledged allegiance to Zallysa. In the fifth age, Shandara found itself at war yet again. Atlantean interests in the west necessitated a base of operations. They rented an island from Shandara, and founded the great trading city of Asalan. From there they also took over the independent city of Rasha-Zen, accusing them of piracy. Kathralla, another independent state, grew worried, and petioned Shandara for military aid, if necessary. Shandara tried to help by threatening to increase tax on all spices and tea trade in its territory. The Atlanteans responded by blockading the great Shandaran ports. Things escalated quickly, and war broke out between the two powers. The Elves, already worried about Atlantean expansionism, broke their neutrality, and came to the aid of their allies. The war lasted for 8 years, and the Atlanteans managed to take sizeable territory from the Shandarans. They never attempted to land on Avallona, however. Eventually, Edhelnore intervened, and two sides agreed to a ceasefire. The Empire was given Asalan and Rasha-Zen in perpetuity, whilst agreeing to respect the borders and sovereignity of Shandara. Numerous trade agreements were also signed, granting special priviliges to Shandara. A century later, Shandara became a signatory of the Summertide Accords, and entered an official alliance with the Atlanteans. Groups Bagh-Vokar (Were-Tigers) Races *Shandu (Sh. Ravindi) *Bhatakana *Avallonai (Sh. Kindava) *Wodwin *Ayrani (Half-Elves, Sh. Danava) *Rashnar (Tiger-Folk) *Naga *Other Races of Shandara The Land Fauna of Shandara Shandaran Towns Shandaran Places of Note Geography of Shandara Myths of Shandara People The Stormlord Category:Ulvaya Category:Countries Category:Shandara Category:Avallona